Killer of the Flame
by Reincarnations
Summary: Camp Jupiter has joined Camp Half-Blood for the summer since the gods are visiting. They didn't expect to have the Flame of Olympus visiting as well. But there is an old legend about the Flame that only a select few know. A child of Pluto will be the one to kill her. The question is, which child will it be?
1. Chapter 1

You know the story of how the Roman Gods destroyed the Titans and Gaea. The Big Three sacrificed their youth to destroy the weapon that could make the gods age and potentially kill them. Here's part of the story you don't know: Pluto had been on the Titans side for most of the war. The Titans had bought that he didn't agree with his siblings on what they should do. The real reason was so Pluto could learn their plans and tell his siblings of it so they could foil it. Basically he was a spy.

Before the Big Three made Gaea fall into an 'internal' sleep, she put a curse on Pluto. "How dare you betray me?!" She screeched as her energy depleted away. She used the last of her strength for the curse, "Because of this, one of your future children shall be the one to kill the Flame of Olympus! And they shall die along with it!"

An agreement became known to the three siblings. They would do everything in their power to make sure Pluto's children never come near the flame on Olympus, which is the source of their power.

Years later, Vesta came to them with an idea of place a part of the flame inside a girl so that if the flame on Olympus were to diminish, the girl can re-lit and create an even stronger flame. The flame would, of course, move from girl to girl when they die. She would be the 'daughter of Vesta'. Jupiter agreed with the plan thinking it was great, but Pluto and Neptune realized Gaea knew that this was going to happen.

She had cursed one of Pluto's children so they could put to end the reincarnation of the flame. It was suicide!

The thing is the Big Three don't know who that special girl is or where she is, so preventing his children from killing her was near impossible.

Many, many years later after World War II had ended the brothers made another agreement: they would stop having demigod children.

Jupiter was the first to break the rule, but as his Greek counterpart, by having his daughter, Thalia Grace. His two brothers had no idea until a few years later. But, five years after Thalia was born, Neptune as his Greek self broke the treaty by having his son, Perseus Jackson. A year after that Jupiter himself had another child, Jason Grace, with the same woman as before. Sadly Jason died at the age of three.

The way Pluto found out about Thalia and Perseus were completely different. Neptune felt guilty about breaking the vow and told his elder brother the truth about his son a few minutes before his birth. Pluto was the first person, besides the parents, to hold Percy at the hospital. Obviously, Pluto forgave his younger brother because he did indeed tell the truth.

How he found out about Thalia was quite stupid on Jupiter's part.

He was arguing with his wife, Juno, about her when Pluto walked by and heard all about it. Determined to make Jupiter pay he sent furies and any/all monsters after her and the friends with her. Thalia sacrificed herself to save her two friends and turned into a tree, which created the protective barrier around Camp Half-Blood. Her act of bravery surprised Pluto. One thought appeared in his mind that day; maybe she wasn't like her father after all.

When Jupiter found out about Percy though, he freaked out on Neptune, wondering how he could break their agreement. The God of the Seas countered by saying his daughter's name. Out of rage Jupiter blamed his son for stealing the Lightning Bolt. But you already know that story.

You also know Pluto had regain two of his children, full-blooded siblings, one a girl and the other a boy slightly younger. Turns out they where in hiding at a Lotus Casino and Hotel for many years.

His daughter, Bianca, died because of a selfless act. She stole a small figurine for her brother from a god's sacred scrapyard. To redeem herself, she climbed inside a large bionic man machine to deactivate it to save her friend, Percy, who she didn't know was her cousin.

His son, Nico, is still alive. In fact about four to five years after his sister's death he went back to the underworld to find her. Instead he found his thirteen year-old half-sister, Hazel Levesque walking around aimlessly and decided to take her back to the upper ground instead.

Now this meant Pluto had gain two of children, but he never broke the promise he made to his brothers. He had thought the curse placed on him was just a bluff. But right when Hazel escaped from the Underworld-

The Flame of Olympus was found and was very week.

The girl's mother died from sickness causing the girl to become very depressed. The flame on Olympus had burned out a couple months after the mother's death. Luckily the girl was able to relight the flame and stay alive afterwards.

All of the adventures that the girl (the "Flame") and her companions went on was during the switch of the Greek demigod with the Roman demigod and during the Seven Heroes of Olympus's journey to defeat the Giants and prevent Gaea from waking up again.

This is also the one of the soul reasons why the immortals didn't keep true to the promise they made about paying attention to their children; they were too busy with helping the Flame control her powers and making her comfortable on Olympus.

Now that you're caught up, shall we get on with the story?

* * *

It was the beginning of the summer after the war with Gaea. Everyone seemed to be happy because they didn't know what was to come.

The teenage demigods that lived in Camp Jupiter went to visit Camp Half-Blood along with the Amazons and the Hunters of Artemis. The reason for doing so was the Olympians were visiting for the summer to somewhat apologize for not keeping the promise. The Romans came a couple weeks before to feel more comfortable, but the Amazons and Hunters decide it would be best for them to arrive a couple days before.

The night before the immortals visit the Greek and Roman children of the Big Three were getting ready for bed along with a certain daughter of Athena. The Poseidon cabin held no conversation until Hazel suddenly asked, "What's your mom like Percy?"

Not sure why the young girl asked him that question, he answered with all honesty (which ended up being her backstory), "She is absolutely beautiful; more beautiful than Aphrodite or Venus could ever hope to be. I have a thought that the best people have the rottenest luck and she is proof. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was young leaving her uncle to take care of her. He ended up getting cancer during her senior year, which caused her to drop out to take care of him. He ended up dying leaving her with no diploma, no family, and no money.

"She took odd jobs, attended night classes to get her diploma, and raised me on her own. But that was until she married Gabe Ugliano, or as I like to call him, Smelly Gabe. She put up with that abusive, alcoholic husband for years to protect me. Luckily Gabe was turned into stone and Mom finally started to get what she deserved. She fell in love with Paul, they dated for a while, and they got married."

"Can we meet her?" Hazel questioned while she manipulated the mist to have the ceiling look like the night sky. "I'd really love to, if you think it's possible."

Percy pondered on the idea for a little bit. His mother has never met his new friends from Camp Jupiter. Heck, the only people she met from Camp Half Blood was Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Just maybe. . .

"I'll ask Mr. D real quick." Percy promised as he started putting on his shoes and a warm jacket for the summer's cool night breeze. "I'll see if she and Paul can make visit for a few hours tomorrow."

"You know they can't." Jason argued as he climbed to the top bed on a set of bunk-beds. "The gods are visiting tomorrow. You know how Jupiter feels about mortals coming to camp."

"I'll make sure they leave before the gods arrive," Percy reassured.

"And if that doesn't work I'll take the blame for it," Reyna offered, who was leaning against the door way, still dressed in her normal clothing. Some of the demigods wondered why she was their while a brother-sister duo was worried about how tired she was. "Think of this as my one act of kindness."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Olympus, the gods and goddesses were preparing for their three month long trip to Earth. It was decided that Emily, her father Steve, Joel, and Paelen would come with them. The four were quite confused on why they were even going to Earth in the first.

Which was why Diana needed to speak to Emily, Steve, Joel, and Paelen in the safety of Emily's bedroom. Pegasus, knowing what the 'meeting' was going to be about, stayed with his father and uncles for the time being. He didn't want to be reminded of what happened last summer.

"Where exactly are we going?" Emily asked as she was sitting criss-crossed on her bed in her night clothes along with the others. She was still getting used to her new Olympian body but she was able to control her strength at most times. "And why are we?"

Diana sighed as she leaned up against a wall. "We Olympians made a promise that we did not keep. To redeem ourselves we are going to a camp for Greek campers. The Roman campers of another camp are staying with them for the summer since we, the Olympians, are visiting."

"What camp?" Joel pulled out from the explanation. "And why are the campers so important?"

The goddess groaned, regretting volunteering to explain, because it was simple for all the others. "The campers are children of the gods; half god and half mortal, half bloods, most commonly referred to as demigods. When they become a certain age, the maximum is now thirteen, they become claimed by their parent. To keep the demigods safe there are two camps; Camp Jupiter, the camp for Romans, and Camp Half-Blood, the camp for Greeks and the place we are staying."

"How come I did not hear about them till now?" Paelen questioned Diana.

"I honestly do not know." Diana confessed. "They have been around for generations. World War II had started because of the Big Three's children arguing. Because of that they made a pact, no demigod children. Father and Neptune both broke the pack, but Neptune had one child while Father had two. Pluto did not break the pact but he did gain two children; one from the dead and one who was lost in time.

"Like I said before, we are going to Camp Half-Blood to redeem ourselves for not keeping the promise we made almost two years ago," Diana continued. "Some of the gods will be going in their Greek forms, like Minerva, because their children are all Greek."

"Who's going as their Greek self?" Emily interrogated. "And what will their names be, just so we know."

"I am not sure who all will be in there Greek form." Diana confessed. "I know Minerva is going as Athena because all of her children are Greek. Neptune will go as Poseidon because his son is Greek. As for the others, they might switch forms to make everything fair for all the demigods."

"Do you have any children?" Steve asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, sad to say I am an eternal maiden condemned to having no children or falling in love with a man. However, since I am the goddess of the Hunts, I do have followers, my Huntresses who took the pledge to forswear falling for men." She turned to Joel and Paelen and gave them a sharp glare. "I suggest you do not flirt with any of them while we are there."

"Does Pegs know?" Emily said curiously.

Diana sighed once more. "That is another matter I need to discuss." They waited politely as she gathered her thoughts. She began, "Please forgive Pegasus. He will not be acting like himself for a while."

"Why not?"

"In a few days it will be the anniversary of one of his sons' death." Diana explained as carefully as she could. "His son died in the war when monsters attacked him after flying across the sea from America to Rome. He would have survived if the monster's claws did not have poison in them. His rider did what she thought was best and put him out of his misery. Pegasus could feel the pain his son was feeling about leaving his rider and has been depressed ever since. I truly hope you can forgive Pegasus for not telling you."

Emily wanted to be mad at Pegasus, but couldn't find it in her heart. Hearing about the backstory of his son made Emily grateful she had Pegs, unlike the rider who no longer had hers.

"One more thing," Diana said before she were to leave to get ready herself. "Please, be kind to my younger half-brother and half-sister. Father almost never gives them the time of day, unless they desperately need his help. He will act like he is a loving father when you are around, but that is truly not what he is."

Emily seemed a little skeptical. "Are you sure? Maybe your half-siblings were just lying before."

"Many have seen what little he has done for them. Believe me, if you ask his brothers, they will tell you what I did." Getting off topic, she suggested,"You should get ready for the trip. We will be there for quite a while."

* * *

"Can my mother and Paul visit camp tomorrow," Percy asked politely and respectfully. He and Reyna were in the Big House trying to convince Mr. D. For some odd reason, Chiron was no where in sight.

The god of wine immediately denied the request as he took a sip of water. "If it was any other time then I would consider it, but I can't. It's too risky with the other Olympians coming the same day."

"I will have them here around eight and leave a little before noon," Percy reassured. When he saw the concern on the camper director's face, Percy did the last thing he could think of; begging. "Please, I will do anything to have them here. It will only be for a couple hours."

"Why do you want them here?"

Taken back he answered, "I miss them and I won't see them that much after I graduate high school."

"Are you sure it's not because Hazel wanted to meet your mother?"

"How did you-"

"I am the director," Mr. D said. "As the director I have to make sure all campers are in their cabins when they are supposed to be. I was walking past when I heard her. The answer is still no because they could get caught."

"I'll take the blame then," Reyna offered speaking for the first time. "Punishment for me will be more lenient since I'm the praetor of New Rome."

"That won't stop Zeus, or Jupiter for your sake. But since you two are so sure you'll have the two gone by the time get here." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'll allow it this one time, but on one condition; they have to be gone by 11:30 at the latest. I was informed the gods will be here at noon sharp to join us for lunch."

"Thank you, Mr. D." Percy thanked him.

As he and Reyna were about to leave Dionysus called out, "Praetor! I need to have a talk with you." She stayed behind as Percy rushed to his cabin to tell Hazel the good news.

She sat on the couch across from his chair. He leaned forward and asked her gently, "Have you slept any?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, but I promise you I have tried. It takes me longer each night before I give up though." Silence flourished the room for a few long minutes until Reyna finally said, "What's the real reason you asked me to stay?"

The god leaned by in his chair, sighing as he rubbed his face, before explaining, "Tomorrow, when the gods arrive, there will be two mortals with them."

"What?" Reyna got off the couch after hearing the proclamation. "Jupiter won't allow mortal demigod parents but he's bringing two mortals who have no blood of the gods! What kind of logic is that?"

"Listen!" Dionysus hissed as he pulled her back down on the couch. "The Flame of Olympus, also known as Vesta's daughter, is arriving with them. The mortals are her father and friend."

The color from her face drained once she heard the girl's title. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Jupiter wants you to show her and her friend around camp," the god of wine provided. "He thought you would be more than willing to be their tour guide as a way to ask for forgiveness for 'dishonoring your camp'."

"When the hell did I dishonor my camp?" Reyna questioned harshly. "All I have ever done is to keep it safe! I made sure everyone is treated fairly!"

Dionysus shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I tried to get him to explain, but he said it happened when you were younger."

"I'm not doing it," Reyna decided as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Rey-"

"No!" She shouted in defiance as she turned to him. "I am not doing anything for him and I am certainly not doing anything for that fake Flame of Olympus!"

She walked out of the Big House and slammed the door as thunder roared in the night sky, causing a light rain. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the training area that was empty due to the campers going to bed. The thunder and lightning grew causing Reyna to grow annoyed but she didn't care for the moment. She leaned her head against the abused dummy as she muttered, "So, Emily has finally become the Flame of Olympus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Over two years later and I finally finish the second chapter! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I completely lost interest in the story and I am attempting on continuing it. I have edited the first chapter to fix all errors and to get rid of the part of Lorin and Riza going to the camp as well. I hope every one of you reading this chapter enjoys it better than the first one. I am keeping to my promise of 3,000 words, which is why I didn't add this chapter sooner. **

**Next chapter I will put some time this week or next.**

* * *

Percy had failed to mention to Mr. D that his mother was pregnant. So walking around camp was very difficult for her to do and she ended up needing a wheelchair within ten minutes. After that little incident, Percy began his tour with Paul pushing Sally in the chair.

The first place Percy showed the married couple was the cabins. Usually a mortal can't enter a cabin, but Percy was at least able to show them what the inside of his cabin looked like by having them stand outside the door and peek inside. Everything looked pretty normal besides the random fountain in the corner of the room made out of gray sea rock with water spouting out of a fish. The back wall was entirely made out of glass, including the back door, which all led to a back porch that faced the ocean. On the back porch was a hammock big enough for two tied to a post on each side with a small pile of books next to it. The hammock was Annabeth's favorite place to read and Percy would join her, but within a few minutes they would both be asleep.

The married couple was surprised by the two bunk-beds and the queen size bed closer to the front of the cabin while the bed that was twice as big as a king size was pushed to the side of one wall.

"It gets lonely only having one other person in the cabin so we decided to room together." Percy tried explaining. "One bunk-bed is for Hazel and Nico, while the other is for Jason and Thalia."

"And the other two beds are for you and Tyson?" Paul assumed.

"Well Annabeth stays in here so we share the queen bed." Percy went on. "But since we do, the six of us have an earlier curfew than the other campers."

"Where is Annabeth?" Sally wondered curiously.

"At the training grounds." Percy answered as he closed the cabin door and locked it for good measure. "It's her cabin's turn so she couldn't wait for you. She should be fighting against the Hunters or the Amazons if you want to watch."

Turns out Annabeth wasn't fighting against a Huntress or an Amazon. Instead she was fighting against Reyna. Even though the trio arrived after they started fighting, it looked like they just started by the strength and stamina of their attacks. Everyone else, including the children of the Big Three, was surrounding the 'rink', not saying a word for the fight was too intense.

"How long have they been at it?" Percy asked the general group.

"Almost thirty minutes." Hylla, the leader of the Amazons and Reyna's older sister, said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It will end shortly."

"Why do you say that?" Thalia questioned almost harshly. "You think Annabeth is going to lose?"

"I know." Hylla insisted, "because Reyna is starting to zone out and letting her body fight for her. When that happens, the battle is good as done."

Hylla happened to be correct. Annabeth watched during the fighting as Reyna's eyes started to glaze over. Reyna seemed to be getting more nimble with her fighting for when Annabeth attacked, she stopped blocking it. Instead she dodged the attacks in a way that made it look like she dancing. Within seconds Reyna knocked Annabeth's weapon out of her hands, knocked the Greek down with her on top, and held the knife a couple inches from her throat. Reyna's eyes returned to normal along with her famous smirk she gets every time she defeats someone.

"I win." She chided playfully.

After Reyna helped Annabeth off the ground, Annabeth had showed concern on her face. "How long has that happened to you?" Annabeth interrogated as the two made their way to the Big Three children and the married couple.

"Let's talk later." Reyna insisted quietly as the arrived in front of the group.

The group talked for a little while before the married couple was forced to leave and honestly none of campers wanted her to go. Dionysus had to promise the campers she could come back after the gods returned to Olympus before anyone would let them go.

With an hour before the other immortals would appear, Dionysus ordered all of the campers to clean up the camp and make themselves look presentable. However, Annabeth had pulled Reyna aside and demanded answers for her previous question.

"The first time that happened was during the fight against the pirates on Circe's island." Reyna explained as they walked along the border of the camp. "It was the reason why we had won, I went into that state and defeated all of them. But, I don't remember any of it though. Hylla was the one that told me that happened, so when we were alone that night we fought against each other and thirty minutes later I blacked out again. I almost killed Hylla."

"There's something else," Annabeth insisted. "I can tell by the way you avoided looking at me."

Reyna shook her head to get rid of a thought. "It's just an old Roman tale." Reyna insisted. "Nobody knows about it but Hazel, Jason, and me."

"Then tell me." Annabeth pursued. "If it's anything bad I can help."

Reyna sighed, but she complied. "Have you ever heard of the Flame of Olympus?" When Annabeth said no, Reyna went on to tell the story.

"There's more." Annabeth continued to interrogate as they made it inside the camp.

"The supposed Flame is coming to the camp with the gods along with two mortals, her father and friend." Reyna answered with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Since she is coming, Jason and I have to make sure Hazel isn't within ten meters of her."

"Why?"

"There is another legend that is even less known." Reyna went on. "Only six know of this story, which are the Big Three, me, Jason, and Hazel. No other gods or demigods know about, except for you now.

"At the beginning of the titan war, Pluto was on the titan's side." Reyna said as the two entered the empty Big House and sat on the ugly sofa. "He was essentially a spy for the gods. Gaea found out when the Big Three defeated her. She put a curse on Pluto to where one of his children would end up destroying the Flame. Then Vesta put the Flame inside a random little girl that will change to someone else when they die, which is the real reason why the Big Three made their pact. The Olympians finally located the Flame when a certain someone went to the Underworld and came back with their sister."

"Nico." Annabeth assumed. "He went to the Underworld to find Bianca, but came back with Hazel. That means-"

"Yes," Reyna agreed. "Hazel is trying to find a way to tell Nico, but she doesn't know how to. So, tonight after the bonfire the children of the Big Three, Will, you, and me are going to discuss it in Plu-Hades's cabin. It's safer in there than Zeus's or Poseidon's."

"Why have Will there?"

"To keep Nico calm." Reyna stated like it was the most common thing in the world. "Hazel and I are going to be telling him the news and Will is the only other person that can calm him down when he is upset."

Before Annabeth could ask anymore questions, Frank walked in the room. His whole attitude and appearance seemed depressed as he announced, "The immortals will be at the border any minute. We are to go there now." He left without saying another word.

Annabeth turned to Reyna with curiosity. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hazel dumped him." She informed with a shrug as she stood from the couch with Annabeth following her. "She claims he has been acting like a jerk to her lately. She let it go the first couple times, but during one of their argument he raised his hand like he was going to hurt her. He can't deny it because I watched it happen. Hazel got mad and used her magic to bind him against a tree until someone came to set him free."

Reyna sighed in annoyance. "Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

Only a handful of demigods were allowed to meet the immortals at the border while the others would have to eat lunch instead. The only campers were the head of the cabins, the praetors, and all of the children of the Big Three. It was safe to say that there was over twenty children to greet them. For some odd reason, some of the gods were their Roman side instead of Greek.

No one knew what to say because they didn't want to say the wrong thing with Jupiter being there. There's also the fact that there were three people that no one knew who they were. However, one god was brave enough to speak to his child for he didn't fear his brother's wrath.

"It's been a while Percy." Poseidon acknowledged as he moved to the front of immortals.

Percy shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Not really. I've been too busy trying to qualify for the college in New Rome to notice."

"How is your mother coaping with you leaving in less than a year?" The sea-god wondered. "I know she experienced what it's like with an empty nest when you were gone when Hera switched you and Jason for over six months."

"It won't be empty for long." Percy denied as he managed to avoid an immortal argument. "She and Paul are having a baby. She's due in three months."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Before Percy could answer, Annabeth shook her head in amusement. "The doctor told the three the baby was a boy when Sally went for the ultra-sound." She began the explanation. "However, Percy argued for a good hour that the ultra-sound was wrong and Sally would have a girl."

"You want a little sister?" Poseidon questioned. "Why not a brother? I'm sure you would be a good mentor if the gender is a boy."

"But I already have three brothers." Percy argued insistently. "I only have two sisters and I have a gut feeling the baby is a girl."

Some of the gods gave him a strange look when he stated how many siblings he has. Poseidon curiously asked, "Where did you get that number?"

"Tyson, Nico, and Jason are my brothers and Hazel and Thalia are my sisters." Percy answered like it was the most simplest thing in the word.

Poseidon let out a laugh which shook through the whole clearing. "I should have known you would say something like that. Anyways, maybe your mother and Paul can visit camp this week."

The demigods turned their heads to Dionysus. They either had expressions of pleading or begging on their face. Dionysus sighed. "Fine, they can visit some time this week if the rest of the campers can behave themselves."

The mood of the demigods lifted as Poseidon gave his son a wink. However, Jupiter thought something was off with Dionysus. "You seem especially kind to them, Dionysus." Jupiter commented. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I don't favorite that Flame or her friend." Dionysus argued as he gestured to the black-haired girl standing next to the goddess Diana. "If they were to disappear, I guarantee I wouldn't notice, _Father._"

Jupiter's anger began to grow, but he tried his best to not show it in front of the girl. "So who are the two you favor?" He interrogated. "I know it is not any of the campers because you do not remember the names of any of them."

"You're right." Dionysus agreed. "One of them is not a camper because she is a Huntress. My other favorite is a camper that has been here since she was seven years old!"

Everyone was silent as the mood suddenly changed back to tense, but a handful were surprised by Dionysus's statement. Jupiter's rage only grew and it showed to frighten the black-haired girl when she hid behind Diana in fear. "How can that possibly be true?" Jupiter interrogated. "You have not once showed any concern for either one of them. All you do is-"

"Every year, _I _place flowers around Thalia's tree and, when she was still in it, around her figure." Dionysus countered. "What did you do for her besides turning her into a landmark?"

"That is not proof for An-"

"When Annabeth disappeared that winter _I _was going to look for her myself!" Dionysus yelled, which quite possibly could be heard throughout the entire camp. "Chiron couldn't get me to change my mind and I made him swear on the River to not reveal my plan. I was going to leave camp the night of the capture-the-flag game against the Huntress, but the Oracle decided to make an appearance with an awaiting prophecy.

"Let me ask you this _Father_," Dionysus challenged as he bitterly spat out the last word. "How can those two, my beloved sister and my niece, not be my favorite when they have been at this camp longer than anyone else?"

Jupiter fumed, but he decided, "We shall finish this conversation at another time."

"Gladly." Dionysus turned to address the demigods. "All of you will take your parent to their individual cabins. They can decide from there if they wish to sleep in the cabins or the rooms in the Big House. Thalia, you will lead Lady Diana and Lady Vesta to their cabins instead of your father, and you have my permission to stay in the cabin you are in now. Reyna, it pains me to say this now, but you will do as Jupiter requested; guide the Flame and her companions around camp until you hear the horn blow for lunch. If you haven't finish the tour at that time then you will continue afterwards. Everyone is dismissed."

The dark-haired girl was about to protest but everyone had already started leaving, including a man that looked like her father. Reyna waited until it was only the four of them left. "Hello," she began as she held out her hand for the girl-stranger to shake. "I'm Reyna, the praetor of New Rome, which basically means I'm the leader of Camp Jupiter, the camp that is located in California and is for Roman demigods."

The girl warily shook Reyna's hand. She was a tall girl, about the height of Diana, with raven-black hair and deep blue eyes that had hints of tiny white flecks in them. "I'm Emily Jacobs, the Flame of Olympus." Emily greeted as she 'casually' threw in her title. "These are my friends Joel DeSilva and Paelen."

Joel DeSilva looked to be six foot tall and about a head taller than Paelen. He was a well-built boy with wide shoulders, wavy black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Although Paelen is actually centuries old, he looks no older than a teenager aged sixteen to seventeen years. He can be described as having warm, smiling brown eyes, unkempt brown hair and a mischievous, crooked grin.

"I've heard your story." Though Reyna made it sound like it was a bad thing. "Where is Lord Pegasus?"

"Diana said he was heading to the stables to find his kids." Emily answered nonchalantly, but Reyna could tell it bothered her. "Something about making sure was okay after a war last summer? Specially one that is all black-"

"Blackjack." Reyna provided with content in her voice. "He belongs to Perseus Jackson, Nep-Poseidon's son. I saved him from being killed and Pegasus came to help in the war for a brief minute with his children taking over after he left."

"That's impossible." Emily argued as a slight light covered her hand. "Pegs didn't leave Olympus at all last summer because he was with me."

Reyna raised an eyebrow in amusement on how easy it was to make the girl lose the temper. "We can debate that topic all you want, but I have to do what I am told by Lord Bacchus."

"Bacchus?" Joel repeated. "That's Dionysus's Roman name, you are Roman?"

Reyna mentally rolled her eyes. "My mother is Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, and I told you I am the leader of a Roman camp. Why would you think I wasn't Roman?"

Joel blushed from embarrassment, but Reyna was kind enough to not acknowledge it. "I will show you the cabins first," she decided. "From there I will take you to the Arena, the Forge, Arts and Crafts, and the Big House. Those should be the only places you need to know and I'll lead you to the mess hall when it is time for lunch.

"Before we start I have one more to address," Reyna went on. "Do you have an idea who the Big Three's children are?"

"I'm guessing it's that Percy Jackson kid and the five names he said earlier." Joel stated for the other two.

"Good." Reyna complimented. "Now here's some advice; _never_ challenge a demigod child of the Big Three."

Emily stepped forward with her hand on her hip, a very sassy pose, and asked with the same challenging tone as Jupiter's, "And if I do?"

"Challenge one child, you challenge them all."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never mind! I'm going to make the chapters about 2000 words instead of 3000 so I can get more done. However, they will only be posted once a week no matter how many I finish.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Reyna led the trio around the camp while the demigods led their parents to their respective cabins. Percy and his father were having a small conversation by the time they reached their destination. Percy stopped at the cabin door and reluctantly said, "There's something I should tell you before-"

Percy didn't get to finish because Poseidon went ahead and entered the room. Poseidon whistled impressively. "I like what the six of you has done with the place." He looked through the window wall to the back porch, directly at the hammock. "I see Annabeth has found a new favorite reading spot."

Percy sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Since the summer began. The Olympians can tell how many people are in their cabin. We can't tell who they are or what they are doing." Poseidon snapped his fingers, which caused the fountain to move to the center of the room and make the flow of the water grow faster. "Hades and I will be staying in the Big House rooms for that reason."

"Why Hades too?"

Poseidon let out an amused laugh that echoed throughout the whole room. "Hades has a sneaking suspicion that Nico and Will don't just sleep in his cabin."

Percy shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the end of his bed. "I'm not going to argue with that. Nico would be in here when we all go to bed, but we wake up the next day and he's not there. Then we find him sitting next to Will in the dining pavilion with a failed attempt at hiding hickeys that appeared over night."

"Hades would get a kick out of that." The god of the seas searched the cabin if there was anything else he could do with the cabin, then he noticed the largest bed in the room. "Tyson's?"

"We thought it would be nice to have it in here in case he visited." Percy explained. "We tried to move it out of the way, but it didn't work."

Poseidon snapped his fingers one more time, this time making Tyson's bed big enough to fit in the palm of a hand. The miniature bed floated in the air and sat on the top of a random dresser that was closest to it. "If Tyson comes to visit set the bed down and it will grow to full size." Poseidon provided. Admiring his handy work, he announced, "This looks so much better now!"

Percy waited until his sat on one of the bunk beds. "Dad, why are those two mortals here?" he interrogated. "And who is that girl that looks like Artemis?"

Poseidon sighed, knowing that question was going to be asked. "I won't give away too many details because your friends are going to explain it to you tonight." The sea god informed. "However, I will tell you that man is the girl's father, Steve. He has gotten very close with Diana, not Artemis, so she will be staying in her Roman form the whole time for him."

"How close?" Percy wondered.

"She's fallen in love with him." Poseidon answered casually as he laid back on the mattress. "They've actually started dating a few months back."

"What about her vow against men? Doesn't he know about it?"

"He does now. Diana's been trying to figure out how to reverse her vow since they met about two years ago. Jupiter finally took the vow away about a week ago. Now Diana doesn't have to fear punishment for being with Steve."

"How is she going to tell her Huntresses?" Percy continued to question. "They aren't going to be happy when they find out."

"I know." Poseidon agreed. "But Thalia will sympathize with her since she is not over Luke."

"Still?" Percy moved to where he was leaned against the headboard. "He's been dead for over two years."

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders the same way his son did moments ago. "There is something I should tell you before we leave for lunch." Poseidon sat up from the bed with a smile on his face and a familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Athena and I have agreed to a truce, our rivalry is no more."

"Since when?"

"Since you and Annabeth fell into Tartarus." The immortal answered immediately. "At that time we agreed to a temporary one until we could figure out a way to get the two of you out. It became permanent when you confessed your love to Annabeth in Athens, where my feud with Athena had began."

The horn for lunch finally blew. Poseidon gestured to the door. "Go ahead and tell her the good news. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

* * *

Hazel and Nico were escorting their father and step-mother to their respective cabin. "Here we are!" Hazel announced as she entered the room.

Pluto waited until they were all in the cabin before he closed the door behind him. "How have you been feeling Hazel?" He interrogated with worry evident in his voice. "Any changes since we have arrived?"

Hazel shook her head. "No, nothing's changed. I only have a stress headache because of Reyna warning me ahead of time."

"What are you talking about?" Nico immediately wondered.

Pluto sighed. "You will find out tonight." Then there was a sudden mischief look in the god's eyes. "However, I would like to find out why you come in here in the middle of the night when I know you have been sleeping in Poseidon's cabin the whole summer."

Proserpina hid her smile behind her hand while Hazel wasn't afraid to giggle. "Someone's caught." She teased her blushing brother.

Nico, his blush growing slightly, had the courage to ask his father, "Are you mad?"

"I would be mad if he was using you." Pluto said as he made sure to lean against a wall instead of sitting on the bed. "But since that is not the case, I am happy for you. However, I know you will be back in here tomorrow night with him, so I will be staying in the Big House's guest's room with my middle brother while Proserpina will be staying in her mother's cabin."

In an attempt to change the subject, Nico pulled a box, no bigger than the palm of her hand, out of his pocket with Hazel do the same thing. "We made these for you." Nico handed his to his step-mother while Hazel handed hers to her father. "We hope you like it."

The married couple shared a look before they opened their presents, necklaces. Proserpina's was a beautiful flower with pale yellow, almost translucent, petals with an orange center. Pluto's was a simple metal skull with a gold gem in the eye sockets.

"We made ourselves those too." Hazel untuck the necklace from her shirt to reveal hers being the flower and Nico showing that his was the skull. "The reason why we did that flower is because it was said to be called 'Persephone'. We thought it fit you."

"Hazel also charmed them." Nico quickly added. "The color reflects how close we are to each other. The flower turns pale and the skull's eyes glows if we are close. They turn dark and dull when we are far apart."

Proserpina was so touched by the gift she didn't realize her husband had put it on her. "Thank you. I do not deserve such a gift."

"Sure you do," Hazel encouraged with the sweet smile on her face. "We've just never thought to get you one till now."

Before anything else could be said, the horn for lunch was blown. "I say we enjoy some food." Pluto opened the door for his family. "I have a feeling it will be an interesting lunch."

* * *

"Why was that man following you around like a lost puppy?" Thalia interrogated her half-sisters after she had entered her respective cabin. The young huntress had showed Vesta and the man the former's cabin first before leading Diana's to hers.

"That man's name is Steve." Diana informed her as she tossed her bag of belongings on her bed, which was moved to where one of the long sides was pushed against the back wall, and laid on top of it with her back to Thalia. "He is the Flame's father."

"What and who is this 'Flame'?" Thalia harassed as her voice became more harsher. "And why the hell did 'Steve' have his arm wrapped around you like you two are-"

"You will find out about the Flame later." The goddess interrupted as she closed her eyes to prepare for her sister's response to her answer for the second question. "And the truth is Steve and I have been together for a few months now."

Diana waited for Thalia to throw a fit before she did anything else. However, Thalia's reaction was the exact opposite of what she predicted. "How did you fall in love with him?" Thalia questioned with her voice being so gentle than it was moments before.

For some reason, the way the question was asked broke Diana mentally. "I do not know," she confessed as she started to wipe away stray tears. "He was the only man to not fear my temper. He did not know about my old vow to swear of men until recently."

"Old?"

"Jupiter took it away a week ago." Diana turned herself around so she could see her sister, but the tears were still falling. "I truly hope you can forgive me for what I have done, but I do not regret my decision either."

Thalia sighed. Thinking for a couple minutes a smile slipped on to her lips. "You're lucky you're my sister and I love you." She motioned her head to the door. "Come on. Let's get a head start to the mess hall so you can have a seat next to your boyfriend. I know Nico hates it when that doesn't happen with him."

* * *

"Poseidon informed me about the details of the Flame." Athena told her daughter as soon as horn for lunch blew. "I promise I will try to help the two stay away from each other."

"What happen to your rivalry?" Annabeth asked as they exited the cabin. "You're making it sound like there's not one anymore."

"We came to a truce when you fell in Tartarus." Athena confessed. "Though I think Percy was wanting to tell you himself."

"How do you know?"

Athena didn't say anything to answer the question. All she did was smile innocently with a mischievous look in her eyes. Before Annabeth could question her, she was being picked up from behind and twirled around.

"Did you hear the news?" Percy, who was the one that did that action, interrogated excitedly. "Their feud is done!"

Annabeth smiled at her beloved boyfriend as she nodded happily. "We can celebrate later. For now let's go eat."

* * *

**This chapter is officially over! The next chapter will be up next Monday. Just a tiny little spoiler, it will be about what happens during lunch, the bonfire, and after the bonfire.**

**Please review if you are enjoying the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! It jumps immediately to the beginning of lunch. **

**This chapter is a day early because I feel bad for what's going to happen next chapter. **

**I am trying my hardest to get the chapters done early, but in order for me to work hard on one, another has to be shortened. The length of the next chapter will be short, but the next two chapters afterwards will make up for it.**

* * *

"Dionysus!" Jupiter turned to his Greek immortal son in anger. "Why are these children not at their respective tables?"

Mr. D sighed in annoyance. "Some of the Roman gods and goddesses don't have a Greek form. I thought it would be best if there was no assigned seats for that reason. To be respectful to all gods, the demigods switch tables every day. I see no problem with it."

"Well I do." Jupiter faced the demigods that were looking at him in slight fear. "Return to your parent's table at once! The Romans will go to the table that reflects the cabin they are staying in. Any arguing will result in punishment."

The demigods didn't know whether they should do what the king had asked them. Instead they stared at Mr. D, because they had more respect for him than Jupiter. "Do what he says for now." Dionysus ordered. "I'll try to change his mind."

Dionysus looked straight at Nico. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You'll have to try to control it for the time being."

Nico begrudgingly nodded his head as he sat as his father's table across from his sister. His 'siblings' tried sitting at the end of their tables that was next to him to make him feel better. Their attempt was futile for his hand still glow black and a something was attempting to rise from the ground. Nico flexed his hand slowly to try to prevent the thing from rising. This went on for a good ten minutes with nothing that Hazel was saying helping him.

Finally a certain someone stood from his table and walked to Nico in a way that made it seem like an emergency. Sitting right next to the stressed boy, not caring about repercussions, was none other than Will Solace. Almost immediately Nico calmed down to where the glow was no more and there was nothing coming from the ground.

"Will Solace!" Chiron shouted the boy's name. "You heard what Lord Jupiter said. Return to your seat at once."

Will shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal he wasn't following the rules. "I don't think I will."

"Will-"

"Can't you tell that he's suffering?" Will interrogated as he held up Nico's hand for a second to show who he was talking about (though later on he will confess he wanted an excuse to hold Nico's hand). "He has a illness where he can't be alone or else he'll get depressed."

"Then his 'siblings' may-"

"It can't just be his siblings." Will argued with the King of Olympus. "It has to be people that either loves him or understands his past, like Reyna and I. We sit by him every day, making him as calm as he can be, but since you forced us to move he's in a hysterical fit. Let us and his siblings move back and he will be perfectly fine."

Jupiter didn't know whether he should believe the demigod. "Apollo." Jupiter gazed at his son who was enjoying his lunch. "Is he telling the truth?"

"My son is the best medic that this camp has." Apollo informed Jupiter haughtily. "Why the hell would he lie about an illness a camper has? Dionysus even tried warning you about it."

With that said Jupiter reluctantly gave the three other children of the Big Three, Reyna, and Will permission to stay at the Hades's table. Only the campers seem to notice that Will never let go of Nico's hand.

* * *

Luckily, Reyna she didn't have to show the three around the camp for more than an hour after lunch. She felt even more lucky when Apollo randomly started a conversation with her no reason. The conversation ended up taking place at the docks within ten minutes. They talked for so long they didn't realize they completely missed dinner, and neither one seemed to care.

Apollo made Reyna laugh so much she had to guess, "You must be the Greek Apollo."

"How did you know?" He wondered.

"You're speech isn't proper." Reyna noticed. "And you've been using the Greek names of the gods instead of Roman."

"Guess the charade is up." Apollo joked as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Does that change anything with you?"

"I'd be stupid if I said yes." Reyna yawned into her hand. "That's funny, I haven't been this tired since before the war ended."

He watched as the young lady rubbed away the tiredness in her eyes. "Will told me about your insomnia. Have you tried sleeping pills?"

"Every day." She agreed as she stared up at the reappearing stars. "They never work."

Apollo thought for a couple minutes and came up with an idea. Scooting closer to her, he gestured to himself. "Close your eyes and lay on me. If you fall asleep I'll take you back to your cabin."

"It's not going to work," she insisted.

"It won't if you don't try." Apollo argued. When Reyna finally gave up, Apollo took the braids out of her hair so she'd be more comfortable. "Your hair sure is long."

Reyna yawned as she laid her head on his shoulder before responding, "It's usually a Roman tradition that girls can't have hair no longer than below the shoulder blade. When I arrived at Camp Jupiter, I refused to cut it so I was forced keep it braided."

"It's beautiful," he complimented, then quickly added, "like you."

Sadly, Reyna didn't get to hear him for she was already fast asleep with a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Within an hour Apollo was carrying Reyna to the bonfire with her cloak draped around her like a blanket. "You got her to sleep?" Nico questioned with amazement as soon as he saw the god. "That's impossible."

"Which cabin is she staying in?" Apollo interrogated the group.

"Cabin 6." Annabeth answered as she stood from the ground. "I'll show you her bed. I have to grab a set of clothes anyways."

"What for?" Vulcan wondered, for he was just being curious.

"She stays in Cabin 3 with me and the other Big Three children." Percy casually said, thinking nothing would happen for telling the truth.

"That is unacceptable!" Jupiter shouted, which surprisingly didn't wake up Reyna. "The gods have cabins for the soul purpose of their children staying in there. The six of you will stay in your respective cabins unless you want to be punished. And your godly parent will be in there to be sure none of you sneak out."

The six didn't bother arguing with the god because they all knew about his temper. Instead when the bonfire was over they wished each other good night and hoped for peaceful sleep.

* * *

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano woke up to the sound of a girl screaming her head off. It took her a few moments to realize that the screaming was coming from inside the cabin. It took her a good minute to realize that the girl screaming was _Annabeth_.

Reyna got out of bed to realize all of Annabeth's siblings and Lady Athena was around her bed. "Why is she screaming?"

"She may be having nightmares about Tartarus." Malcolm suggested. "I caught her taking a nap once and she woke up screaming Percy's name."

"She's not going to wake up any time soon." Athena carefully picked her daughter off of her bed and she surprisingly calmed down a bit. The goddess stopped before she could do anything else and let a curse word slip out of her mouth. "Percy's having a fit too."

When the goddess left her cabin she noticed most of the campers were out of their beds and a certain demigod was laid by the fire pit. She also didn't fail that the Flame and her companions were no where in sight.

"Percy started screaming a few minutes ago." Poseidon commented, snapping the goddess out of her search. "I assume Annabeth would start too so I brought him out here."

Before Athena could enter the conversation, a grim look appeared on Percy's face. The demigod, unconscious of what he was doing, jerked his arm in the general direction of the goddess. A stream of water appeared and cut both of her arms and hands. On instinct Athena dropped Annabeth, but the water caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Perseus Jackson!" Poseidon yelled at the boy.

Percy made no sign that he could hear his father. The young hero willed the water closer to him and within a minute Annabeth was securely in his arms; both of them no longer screaming.

Poseidon sighed as he turned to his old rival. "I apologize for my son's actions. He didn't know what he was doing. He was only-"

"Trying to protect my daughter from a threat he could not see." Athena finished as she watched her half-brother Apollo wrap her arms and hands in a bandage. (She didn't want the camp's limited supply of ambrosia and nectar to be wasted on her.) After he had finished, she turned to her father who was watching from his cabin. "Now you see why they stay with each other. Next time you want to change something, don't."

She adverted her attention to her daughter and daughter's boyfriend. His arms were wrapped around her like a boa constrictor with a hand protectively resting behind her head. Annabeth had her head tucked underneath his chin and one of her hands placed over his beating heart. Both of them seemed at peace, like the previous event never happened.

"I'll take them back to my cabin." Poseidon carefully picked up the two and started walking to Cabin 3. He suddenly stopped and moved his head to look at a certain four. "You have my permission to return to my cabin despite my brother's order. I'll be staying in the Big House from now on."

He continued the trek to the cabin, but paused again to speak to his glaring Roman brother. "This is your only warning. Don't you dare do anything that hurts these two mentally or physically."

Poseidon was about to enter his cabin when he heard his brother call out, "Or else what?"

A head was jerked in his direction with eyes glowing like a raging storm was happening in them. A growl of a threat was made-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I'll kill you._"

* * *

**Once again I apologize for next weeks chapter being short and I know the story line right now seems to be anywhere but the actually story, but I have a reason for that.**

**It's called foreshadowing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for this being over a week late. Last week I was sick on Monday and Tuesday and I completely forgot to add it. Yesterday I had a basketball game and didn't get home till eleven at night.**

**So new rule! Only adding another chapter each week when I get a review. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter though it is short.**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were surprised that they were next to each other in Cabin 3 with the other four children being in there as well. When asked if they remembered about anything that happened that night, they claimed they didn't remember anything besides being in separate cabins. The lovely couple was even more surprised at breakfast when Jupiter revoked his previous rule and Athena had bandages wrapped around her hands and arms that weren't there the previous night.

"I cut myself on a mirror last night in the cabin," the goddess had fibbed with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about, Annabeth."

"Mom," Annabeth began, "I know you're lying. I've lived in that cabin for close to ten years. There has never been any mirror in there because we don't own one."

"It was a mere accident sweetie." Athena brushed away a stray black hair that was in her eyes. "There's nothing really to say about it."

"When will you tell me the truth?"

"I'll make a deal with you." Athena bargained. "If you don't ask anything about it for the next week, I'll tell you what truly happened."

Annabeth reluctantly agreed with hopes that Percy had gotten more information from his father. Sadly, his dad told him the same thing Athena did.

Those two gods were better working with each other than against one another.

* * *

After breakfast Reyna found herself in the company of Apollo once again. This time their conversation took place at the edge of the forest line where the woods met with the beach. Somehow Apollo ended up with his head on her lap.

"How do you feel about Steve and Diana being together?" Reyna inquired as she started to run her fingers through his hair. "Do you think they are good for each other?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that they're in love." Apollo let out a short laugh at his next statement. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Steve ends up proposing to her by the end of the summer."

"Would you approve?"

"Absolutely." Apollo agreed. "They are practically made for each other."

Before their conversation could continue any longer, Thalia came running to them. "You have to come see this." She told them. "The whole camp is about to watch."

"Watch what?" Reyna questioned as the god reluctantly sat up.

"Chris and Clarisse." Percy had answered out of breath as he appeared next to his beloved sister. "Clarisse finally agreed to fight against him in hand to hand combat."

"So?"

"You just have to wait and see." Percy denied any other details. "But just so you are interested, this is something that Silena had planned for Chris to do."

* * *

Every demigod that could fit in the Arena was in there. There was even a handful that was being carried on people's back because there was not enough room but they wanted to see. Surprisingly only Annabeth had her phone out ready to record the event.

Clarisse thought that it was no big deal that they were about to spar. She had even let Chris take the first move because she wanted the fight to be done and over with quickly. Chris had a nervous look on him and she was curious as to why.

Chris lunged at her within a few seconds, but had somehow tripped and fell to the ground. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner, ran to their brother and helped him sit up. However, all the campers, except for Clarisse, didn't fail to see Travis place a black box in Chris's hand. Chris 'struggled' to his knee, but then he made the box noticeable and pulled the lid back.

Almost immediately there were tears in Clarisse's eyes. Both of her hands were covering her mouth as she was trying so hard to not let a scream of happiness escape her lips. This was the most emotional anyone has seen Clarisse since the death of her best friend.

"Clarisse La Rue." Chris announced with a small smile gracing his lips. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A thousands thoughts ran through Clarisse's mind, but only one response was suitable for she said, "Do you even need to ask?"

Others would have taken it negatively, but not Chris. Instead he had a big smile on his face as she leaned down to kiss him. The campers went ballistic. Everyone was screaming so loud no one could understand what they were screaming.

In the midst of all the celebrating, Apollo pulled Reyna away until they were out or range of the shouting, which ended up being the woods. "What's the story with those two?" Apollo interrogated as they found a comfy shaded spot underneath a tree.

"I think they came to camp around the same time. Clarisse nursed Chris to health when he was driven to insanity in Daedalus' labyrinth and they ended up dating because of a girl named Silena-"

"She's the daughter of Aphrodite who died in the war." Apollo explained. "I know that if you ask any camper how she died, they'll say she died a hero. We, the Olympians, know why she died but the campers will say she died to be with Charlie, her boyfriend."

"Would you tell me the real story?" Reyna questioned sweetly.

The god only shook his head. "It's not my right to tell the story." Apollo denied as he leaned back on a tree trunk. "You'll have to ask one of the Greek campers."

The duo stayed silent for a few minutes as they enjoyed the view of the forest. Suddenly Reyna commented, "Love is strange for demigods. You don't really know if you are feeling anything because you want to or because Venus is making you."

"She can't make you fall in love with anyone." Apollo argued as he sneakily placed his hand on top of hers. "You are a special case."

Reyna looked straight into his eyes and saw what he meant. "You know." She backed away from him to prevent herself from getting too close to him. "You know what I am."

"I know who you are." Apollo squeezed her hand tighter. "You are a beautiful girl with a dangerous mind. And in that dangerous mind, I can see you are denying everything that has happened between us."

Reyna shook her head hard as she forced her hand away from his. Getting up from the ground, she announced, "I think I need to leave."

"How about this," Apollo grabbed her hand once again so she couldn't leave, "we go on a date. If it goes good, we keep going on more. If it goes bad, then we will pretend that we never went on one and that we never talked. Sound fair enough?"

Reyna sighed in aggravation. "Okay, we'll go on a date-"

"Tomorrow," Apollo finished. "That way you can't find a way out of it at the last second."

"Fine, but I honestly do have to go," Reyna insisted. "Blackjack is desperately in need of a bath and he won't let anyone but Percy and I bathe him."

"Percy can't do it by himself?" he questioned.

"The last time he did, Percy brushed too hard against Blackjack's scar and Blackjack caused a huge fit. He only calmed down when I appeared."

Apollo gave her a strange look, but didn't push on. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at noon for the date then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bet you didn't think I was serious about the new rule.**

**Review for another chapter next week.**

* * *

The next afternoon Apollo and Reyna were having their lunch date on the docks. The god tried his hardest to go all out while keeping it simple. He packed a picnic with some of Reyna's favorite foods and drinks; somehow he managed to keep the hot chocolate from getting cold.

For the occasion, Reyna took her hair out of her braid and let it flow freely. That caused Apollo to play with the strands closest to him. "So why exactly can't you sleep?" Apollo interrogated. "I heard you didn't fall asleep again last night. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't been feeling ill."

"You know why that is." Reyna insisted as she brushed away her the hair that was flying in her face. "And the reason I can't sleep is because my Pegasus, Scipio, is dead."

When she saw the confused look on his face, she continued, "Ever since I was a little girl, I fell asleep with him by my side. When I came to Camp Jupiter, he had followed me. The praetor at the time allowed Scipio to stay if I promised he would behave. On the first night, Scipio sneaked into my shared room and slept next to my bed, my hand on his head; he scared my 'cabin mates' the next morning.

"When I became Praetor and got my own room, he stayed with me. Anytime someone would need me while I was sleeping, they would see me curled up under his wing. They wouldn't have the heart to wake me so they would go look for Jason instead."

Her voice caught her throat as she continued explaining, "One day after Jason had disappeared, Scipio had fallen ill. He didn't have enough strength to leave our room, so I would bring him food and each with him. His illness was strange though; one day he would be sick and the next day he would fine. The routine went on for months. I couldn't sleep properly because of his sickness.

"Last summer when I needed to go to the other side of the world, Scipio stubbornly insisted he would carry me the whole way despite his illness. We were attacked by monsters as soon as we reached the Argo. He was poisoned, so I put him out of his misery. After that I only fell asleep when I exhausted myself, and, after the war ended, none at all."

Apollo brushed away a tear that emerged on her cheek, before asking, "Then why did you fall asleep the day before yesterday? Was that just a coincidence?"

Reyna merely shrugged her shoulder because she didn't have an answer. However, she didn't fail to notice that he hadn't moved his hand away. She stared down at the hand, which he quickly noticed. Apollo, with no hesitation, leaned forward to kiss her lightly, moving the hand to the back of her head.

Reyna made no move to stop him. In fact, she had closed her eyes and laid a hand on his cheek to bring him closer. In response, Apollo kissed her deeper causing her to smile slightly. They were in complete bliss and nothing could ruin their moment.

Until Jason came running to them at full speed. The two abruptly pulled away as the son of Jupiter caught his breath. Once he did, he looked at them square in the eye with panic obvious in them.

"Percy's in trouble."

* * *

By the time the three arrived, Percy already had a wet wash clothe on his forehead, but it didn't seem to help his fever. Surrounding him were his siblings and friends that didn't know what to do. "We don't know what's wrong with him." Will announced to his father as the god knelt next to the passed out boy. "He was talking with Piper, but then he fainted. Every few seconds seconds he thrashes around. He keeps mumbling, but we can't understand him."

After making sure the pulse was normal, Apollo wondered, "Where are the other gods?"

"Poseidon and Jupiter had a dispute about Sally staying at camp this weekend." Thalia informed, for she had Percy's head in her lap. "They took their argument to the Big House. The rest of the gods are in there trying to prevent a World War."

"And Annabeth?"

"She went to go get Hypnos." Nico answered. "She thought he was put under some kind sleeping spell and thought he would be best to break it."

"Anybody thought to get the Flame?" Reyna interrogated as she quickly put her hair in a braid.

"She's at the stables checking out the Pegasi with her friends." Piper stated. "We don't know her so we didn't think to trust her."

Before Reyna could say anything else, Annabeth appeared with the god Hypnos. "We'll have to make this quick," Hypnos commented as Annabeth took Thalia's place. "I'm going to be needed if the brothers' arguing goes any further."

Hypnos knelt down to Percy's side as Apollo moved out of the way, resting a hand on the burning forehead. After a second, Hypnos's face paled. "This isn't normal," the immortal commented. "All of his memories from when he was younger came rushing through his mind at once. His mind couldn't stand the pressure which is why he fainted. I have no idea why his memories decided to resurface though."

Jason quickly asked, "Is there any way you can relieve the pressure?"

Hypnos slowly moved his hand away with a small bubble coming out of Percy's head. "This will show you the memories he is thinking of right now. It will disappear when the rush finally stops. I must return to the Big House before the brothers' arguing grows." He stood from the ground, but didn't leave the group until saying, "Apollo, you are able to do the very same thing I did, but I hope it's not needed."

Hypnos hurried off as soon as a memory started playing, with Percy narrating in his mind for some odd reason:

_The sea obeyed. There was a flurry of white, a tickling sensation all around me, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge bubble of air around us. Only our legs stuck into the water._

_She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me, I knew the spell had been broken._

_She started to sob—I mean horrible, heartbroken sobbing. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her._

_Fish gathered to look at us—a school of barracudas, some curious marlins._

Scram!_ I told them._

_They swam off, but I could tell they went reluctantly. I swear I understood their intentions._

_They were about to start rumors flying around the sea about the son of Poseidon and some girl at the bottom of Siren Bay_.

"I remember this!" Annabeth exclaimed. "It was during the quest to get the Golden Fleece. He must have already been passed his first quest memories, the one about finding the Lightning Bolt."

_I didn't know how far the hippocampi could take us. I didn't know where we were going. I just propped up Annabeth so she wouldn't fall off, covered her in the Golden Fleece that we'd been through so much to get, and said a silent prayer of thanks._

_Which reminded me … I still owed the gods a debt._

_"You're a genius," I told Annabeth quietly._

_Then I put my head against the Fleece, and before I knew it, I was asleep, too._

"So far all these memories involve you." Thalia noticed with a smirk. "He must have really had a crush on you."

Annabeth blushed as the next memory played.

_Once the chariot stopped, our friends mobbed us. They started chanting our names, but Annabeth yelled over the noise: "Hold up! Listen! It wasn't just us!"_

_The crowd didn't want to be quiet, but Annabeth made herself heard: "We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's …"_

_"Brother!" I said, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Tyson, my baby brother."_

_Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek. The roaring got a lot louder after that. The entire Athena cabin lifted me and Annabeth and Tyson onto their shoulders and carried us toward the winner's platform, where Chiron was waiting to bestow the laurel wreaths._

"So I might of had a crush back then on him too." Annabeth admitted. "But I know this next memory doesn't center around me."

Turns out, the Wisdom Goddess's daughter was correct.

_I knelt by her side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of._

_She wasn't a camper. I didn't recognize her from any of the cabins. And yet I had the strangest feeling I'd seen her before…._

_"It's true," Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe …"_

_Nobody else came close to the girl._

_I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning._

_"She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said. She was clearly a half-blood, whether she was a camper or not. I could sense that just from one touch. I didn't understand why everyone was acting so scared._

_I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulder._

_"Come on!" I yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."_

_No one moved, not even Chiron. They were all too stunned. __Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes. __Her irises were startlingly blue—electric blue._

_The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—"_

_"I'm Percy," I said. "You're safe now."_

_"Strangest dream …"_

_"It's okay."_

_"Dying."_

_"No," I assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"_

_That's when I knew. Even before she said it._

_The girl's blue eyes stared into mine, and I understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. Everything. Kronos had done it to bring another chess piece into play— another chance to control the prophecy. __Even Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover, who should've been celebrating this moment, were too shocked, thinking about what it might mean for the future. And I was holding someone who was destined to be my best friend, or possibly my worst enemy._

_"I am Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."_

"Great first impression, Sis." Jason complimented with a hint of humor in his voice.

Thalia only shrugged her shoulders. "I woke up from being in a tree, what else am I supposed to say?"

_"Hey!" Thalia called to us. She was slow dancing with Grover, who was tripping all over himself, kicking Thalia in the shins, and looking like he wanted to die. At least his feet were fake. Unlike me, he had an excuse for being clumsy._

_"Dance, you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."_

_I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym._

_"Well?" Annabeth said._

_"Um, who should I ask?"_

_She punched me in the gut. "Me, Seaweed Brain."_

_"Oh. Oh, right."_

_So we went onto the dance floor, and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. I put one hand on Annabeth's hip, and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me._

_"I'm not going to bite," she told me. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"_

"The winter quest," Thalia decided. "Gods, I absolutely hated it."

"Why?" Nico questioned, sadness evident in his tone. "That's when you met me-"

"But my Annie went missing."

As if knowing what they were talking about, Percy's memories quickly fast-forward.

_But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life._

_"Fire!" Zoe ordered._

_"No!" I screamed._

_But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"_

_And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness._

_"Annabeth!" I yelled._

_I started to run after her, but our enemies weren't done with us. There was a snap-snap-snap from the helicopter—the sound of gunfire._

All the demigods, except for the two that were present at the time, adverted their attention to Annabeth. "You fell off a cliff while on a monster's back?" Hazel said as she tried to process the information.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "That was nothing compared to the fall last summer with Percy."

_ Chiron turned to Mr. D. "We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately."_

_"I'll go," Thalia and I said at the same time._

_Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not!"_

_Thalia and I both started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. He had that purplish angry fire in his eyes that usually meant something bad and godly was going to happen if we didn't shut up._

_"From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell—"_

_"Annabeth," I snapped. She'd gone to camp since she was seven, and still Mr. D pretended not to know her name._

_"Yes, yes," he said. "And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."_

_I wanted to strangle Mr. D. It wasn't fair Zeus had sent him here to dry out as camp director for a hundred years. It was meant to be a punishment for Mr. D's bad behavior on Olympus, but it ended up being a punishment for all of us._

_"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, but I could tell he was having trouble sounding upbeat. He'd practically raised Annabeth all those years she was a year-round camper, before she'd given living with her dad and stepmom a second try. "She's very bright. If… if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."_

_"That's right," Thalia said. "Luke would want her alive."_

_"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."_

_I got up from the table._

_"Percy." Chiron's tone was full of warning. In the back of my mind, I knew Mr. D was not somebody to mess with. Even if you were an impulsive ADHD kid like me, he wouldn't give you any slack. But I was so angry I didn't care._

_"You're glad to lose another camper," I said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"_

_Mr. D stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"_

_"Yeah," I growled. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"_

"If only Percy knew what Dionysus was really planning," Apollo finally put it, "then maybe he would have been more respectful."

_Grover gave me the brochure. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! and A BOY-FREE TOMORROW!_

_"I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said._

_I stared at him. "I don't understand."_

_"Well, it seems to me… maybe Annabeth was thinking about joining."_

"You know what would make my day?" Thalia questioned rhetorically. "If one of his memories was of Hoover Dam."

"What happened at Hoover Dam?"

Thalia saw the smile that emerged on Percy's face and knew what was about to happen. An even bigger smile appeared on her face as she said, "You're about to find out."

_"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."_

_Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"_

_Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"_

_"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."_

_Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."_

_Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand."_

_"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said._

_"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt." _

Thalia started busting up laughing while the others didn't seem to find it amusing. However, Percy must have because he was laughing as well, the first coherent thing they could understand from him.

_We flew over a town, an island of lights in the middle of the dark. It whisked by so fast we might've been in an airplane._

_"I don't know," Annabeth admitted. "But thank you for rescuing me."_

_"Hey, no big deal. We're friends."_

_"You didn't believe I was dead?"_

_"Never."_

The memory was so short nobody said anything before the next one appeared:

_"So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"_

_The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. I said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And… I think I owe you a dance."_

_She smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."_

_So I took her hand, and I don't know what everybody else heard, but to me it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too._

"I know what's next." Nico muttered bitterly.

_He took the news in silence, which somehow made it worse. I kept talking, trying to explain how it had happened, how Bianca had sacrificed herself to save the quest. But I felt like I was only making things worse._

_"She wanted you to have this." I brought out the little god figurine Bianca had found in the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it._

_We were standing at the dining pavilion, just where we'd last spoken before I went on the quest. The wind was bitter cold, even with the camp's magical weather protection. Snow fell lightly against the marble steps. I figured outside the camp borders, there must be a blizzard happening._

_"You promised you would protect her," Nico said._

_He might as well have stabbed me with a rusty dagger. __It would've hurt less than reminding me of my promise._

_"Nico," I said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she—"_

_"You promised!"_

_He glared at me, his eyes rimmed with red. He closed his small fist around the god statue._

_"I shouldn't have trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"_

_"Wait. What nightmares?"_

_He flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"_

_"She might be alive," I said desperately. "I don't know for sure—"_

_"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."_

_"What do you mean, you can feel it?"_

_Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise I recognized all too well._

_I drew my sword and Nico gasped. I whirled and found myself facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. I wasn't sure how they'd made it inside the camp, but it didn't matter. I'd never get help in time._

_"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these… these things?"_

_"No! I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nico, run. They can't be destroyed."_

_"I don't trust you!"_

_The first skeleton charged. I knocked aside its blade, but the other three kept coming. I sliced one in half, but immediately it began to knit back together. I knocked another's head off but it just kept fighting._

_"Run, Nico!" I yelled. "Get help!"_

_"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears._

_I couldn't fight four at once, not if they wouldn't die. I slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed, but they just kept advancing. It was only a matter of seconds before the zombies overpowered me._

_"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"_

_The ground rumbled beneath me. The skeletons froze. I rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH!_

_Silence._

_In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors._

_Awestruck, I looked to Nico. "How did you—"_

_"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"_

_The ground didn't swallow me up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading toward the woods. I started to follow but slipped and fell to the icy steps. When I got up, I noticed what I'd slipped on._

_I picked up the god statue Bianca had retrieved from the junkyard for Nico. The only statue he didn't have, she'd said. A last gift from his sister._

_I stared at it with dread, because now I understood why the face looked familiar. I'd seen it before._

_It was a statue of Hades, Lord of the Dead._

The bubble burst unexpectedly as Percy's eyes shot wide open. Everyone was relieved that he was awake, but there was another problem-

Thalia fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review for the next chapter next week.**

* * *

_Thalia Grace, age nine, was coming back from her mother's car with a picnic basket in hand. When she arrived at where she had left from, she immediately knew something was wrong._

_Her brother was missing._

_"Where's Jason?" Thalia calmly asked her mother._

_Beryl Grace didn't word. She only took a drink out of a clear glass bottle. It was as though she didn't hear her daughter._

_"Where's my brother?!" Thalia screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"Dead."_

_Thalia didn't believe her. Instead she searched everywhere, calling her brother's name every few seconds. Eventually her mother got tired of it and started carrying her away. While being dragged away, Thalia started kicking and screaming in an attempt to get away from her, but nothing worked._

* * *

_Thalia, now age twelve, had been traveling around America with Luke Castellan, who was age fourteen. They were inside of an abandoned building checking the area out. Thalia huffed once she caught sight of her reflection in a broken mirror. Her jet black hair now had blonde roots at the top of her head. "Great, _now _the hair dye decides to wear out after five years."_

_Luke pushed away some odd boards that must have fallen years ago. "Annie noticed it a few days ago, but I made her promise not to say anything to you."_

_"Luke you know I hate my normal hair color." Thalia commented as she quickly moved the mirror to where she could no longer see her reflection. "I look too much like-"_

_"Your mother," Luke finished as he wiped away the dirt off his hands. "You told me that about two years ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you looked good like that. Next time we go through a town we'll get you some dye to fix it."_

_"Thank you." Turning a head, she saw a blonde pony-tail move behind the corner. "And don't think you aren't in trouble young lady!"_

_A young girl, about seven years old, with blonde hair and stormy gray peeked her head around the corner with a smile gracing her lips. "You'll have to catch me,_ Auntie."

_Thalia shook her head in amusement. "You better start running Annabeth!" _

_The girl disappeared a second later as Thalia quickly went after her._

* * *

_Thalia's hair has turned almost completely blonde. Only the tips of her hair was safe from the color. However, by the time they had reached a town and found another abandoned house, Annabeth had become sick. _

_"Go ahead and get the medicine for Annie." Thalia told Luke as she made sure the sleeping Annabeth was comfortable in her arms. "I'll stay and make sure she's safe."_

_"What about the-"_

_"We can get it at the next town." Thalia insisted. "If there's any money left over after the medicine, see if they will let you pay that much for the dye. If not then oh well. I can manage for a few more days."_

_About an hour later Luke came back with a couple bottles of medicine and a thing of hair dye. "I told the cashier lady a sob story about how we were orphans, our friend was sick, and how you always dye your hair because it is too painful for you to look at yourself because you look like your 'deceased' mother."_

_Thalia nodded her head appreciatively. "You were always a good liar. Let's wait for Annie to wake up before we give it to her."_

_"And your hair?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll wait till Annie's better before I fix it. Until then I won't look at my reflection."_

* * *

_Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and a boy with goat legs were running from a few cyclops to a camp. Thalia knew they wouldn't be able to survive unless someone bought them time._

_She decided to be that someone._

_She stayed behind to fight the monsters while the others headed safely into the camp. One of the cyclops hit her so hard she was knocked a few feet backs. Thalia landed hard on the ground and instantly knew that her back was broke. Before she knew it, everything turned black._

* * *

_'_What's going on?' _Thalia thought inside her mind. '_What's that noise?'

_"She needs nectar and ambrosia," she heard a voice, a boy, order. _

_After a few seconds, she heard the boy yelling again,_ _"Come on! What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."_

_Thalia took in a shaky breath. '_Wait,' _she thought to herself again. '_How can I breath if I'm dead?'

_Almost hastily she started coughing and her eyes shot open. In her line of vision was a boy with messy black and sea-green eyes. "Who—"_

_"I'm Percy," he introduced himself. "You're safe now."_

_"Strangest dream …"_

_"It's okay."_

_"Dying."_

_"No," he assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"_

_Thalia stared into his eyes and she could see that he already knew the answer. _

_"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."_

* * *

_The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste._

_"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."_

* * *

_As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so… Argh!"_

_"I'm with you," Percy said. "I don't trust—"_

_"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia turned on him furiously. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You knew he was a monster!"_

_"If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"_

_His jaw clenched. Percy might have thought of some harsh things to say, and he might've said them too, but then he looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at his feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap._

_Thalia didn't say another word. She wiped a tear from her cheek, turned, and marched off, leaving him alone with a trampled cap in the snow._

* * *

_"I'm sorry about what happened at Westover. I should've waited for you guys."_

_'"S okay, Percy. I probably would've done the same thing." She shifted from foot to foot, like she was trying to decide whether or not to say more. "You know, you asked about my mom and I kinda snapped at you. It's just… I went back to find her after seven years, and I found out she died in Los Angeles. She, um… she was a heavy drinker, and apparently she was out driving late one night about two years ago, and…" Thalia blinked hard._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah, well. It's… it's not like we were ever close. I ran away when I was ten. Best two years of my life were when I was running around with Luke and Annabeth. But still—"_

_"That's why you had trouble with the sun van."_

_She gave me a wary look. "What do you mean?"_

_"The way you stiffened up. You must've been thinking about your mom, not wanting to get behind the wheel."_

_Thalia's expression was dangerously close to Zeus's, like at any minute her eyes would shoot a million volts._

_"Yeah," she muttered. "Yeah, that must've been it."_

* * *

_"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming toward said demigod. She smelled like rotten eggs, and she was so mad that blue sparks flickered on her armor. Everybody cringed and backed up because of Aegis. It took all of his willpower not to cower._

_"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?" she bellowed._

_Percy balled his fists. "I got the flag, Thalia!" He shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"_

_"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."_

_"You had too many on you!"_

_"Oh, so it's my fault?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Argh!" Thalia pushed him, and a shock went through his body that blew him backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters stifled laughs_

_"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to—"_

_A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe._

_"Yeah," Percy growled. "I didn't mean to, either."_

_Thalia was breathing heavily._

_"Enough!" Chiron ordered._

_But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"_

_Percy raised Riptide, but before he could even defend himself, Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod, and slammed into his chest._

_"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"_

* * *

_Thalia and Percy skidded to a stop. They were both breathing hard. Percy was cut up and bleeding. Thalia had pine needles in her hair. Next to them, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All that could have been seen was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere, either._

_Percy looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."_

_Now that they were safely down the mountain, her eyes had their usual angry look. "Don't be stupid."_

_"That explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus. Why you didn't want to talk about it."_

_She took a deep breath. Then she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If you tell anyone, I swear—"_

* * *

_"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."_

_Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"_

_Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"_

_"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."_

_Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."_

_Maybe it was the fact that they were so tired and strung out emotionally, but Percy started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at them. "I do not understand."_

_"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said._

_"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."_

* * *

_Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat._

* * *

_He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat._

_For a moment, there was silence._

_"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but fear could be heard in his voice._

_Thalia trembled with fury._

_Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!"_

_"He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"_

_"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He… he'll be useful."_

_"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"_

_Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear._

_"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell._

* * *

_"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."_

_A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."_

_"Stars," Zoe repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again._

_Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and her father put his hands on her shoulders. Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared._

_Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished._

_For a moment they didn't see anything different. Then Annabeth gasped. Looking up in the sky, the stars were brighter now. They made a pattern never seen before—a gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure—a girl with a bow, running across the sky._

_"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."_

* * *

_"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"_

_Stunned silence filled the room. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along._

_"I will," Thalia said firmly._

_Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"_

_"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."_

_She knelt before the goddess and began the words from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"_

_Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised Percy almost as much as the pledge. She came over to him, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave him a big hug._

_When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, Percy said, "Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"_

_"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."_

_"Great," he muttered._

_"I'm proud to be your friend."_

* * *

Thalia's eye shot open as she sat up in a hurry. Breathing heavily, she looked at people around her, who was staring back at her.

"What?" She insisted.

Percy, whose gray streak was more noticeable, uncapped Riptide and handed it to her. Thalia reluctantly grabbed the sword and gazed at the blade to see her reflection.

Her hair had grown longer, close to her waist, and the color was no longer black.

It was blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review for another chapter next week.**

* * *

Reyna and Apollo left the group after Thalia woke up to return to the docks to finish their date. "Guess we won't be going on another date." Apollo determined. "You know, because of it getting interrupted."

Reyna saw that he was trying his hardest to not look upset or depressed. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll make up for it on our next one."

Apollo's expression brightened immediately. Before he could say anything, Reyna saw Hazel walking toward them. Waiting until she was on the docks a few feet away, Reyna asked, "What's wrong?"

Hazel sighed in aggravation. "I _need_ to tell them. We've been putting it off too long with the Flame being here."

Reyna nodded. "I'll go find the girls if you go find the boys. Do you want to tell Piper though?"

"She deserves to know." Hazel agreed. "Meet in my father's cabin during lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Reyna kissed Apollo's cheek once again and announced, "I'll see you later."

Reyna stood and walked with Hazel off the docks. Once they were a good distance away, Hazel questioned, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Today," Reyna answered with all honesty. "We've only had the one date."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"I think everyone will figure it out before the week ends, especially if a certain fourteen year old girl decides to tell every person they see."

Hazel grinned innocently while mischief was evident in her eyes as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Although they had been showed around the camp, the three visitors didn't remember how to get to the dining pavilion. They tried finding somebody they knew to lead them their but could find no one. That was until Emily thought she spotted a familiar goddess with blonde hair talking to a demigod with the same hair color.

"Minerva!" Emily shouted as she started walking to her.

The goddess didn't hear her, but the demigod did. She nudge the goddess to turn around and when the goddess did, Emily blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry," she apologized. "I thought you were someone else."

Annabeth smiled, but her eyes showed a storm cloud brewing. "That's alright." Annabeth reassured. "A few years back Percy almost mistook my mother for me. I think it's safe to say we look a lot a like.

"'A lot a like'?" the blonde demigod repeated with a hand on her hip. "Annie, she and I are sisters and we look almost nothing a like. You're her daughter, yet you could be her twin."

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed in surprise. "You must be Thalia, Jupiter's daughter. I thought you had black hair-"

"Well you were wrong." Thalia interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm the daughter of Zeus, not Jupiter."

"Where's Lord Pegasus?" Annabeth interrogated as she stopped an oncoming fight.

"At the stables with his kids." Emily answered while her two friends waited for her a few feet away. "Paelen says he feels terrible for leaving them to fight for themselves in the world and is trying to make it up to them by staying with them. I was told there was a Pegasus that was killed during the war and one that was injured."

"Scipio and Blackjack." Thalia named off immediately.

"Scipio was Reyna's Pegasus while Blackjack is Percy's." Annabeth informed kindly. "Recently Blackjack has been attached to Reyna. He refuses to do anything unless she is with her."

"I haven't met Blackjack." Emily admitted. "We've been in the stables for three days and he hasn't showed up."

The blonde haired demigods shared a look, before Thalia said, "Blackjack doesn't stay in the stables."

"Why?"

"It makes him feel like a horse." Annabeth bluntly stated. "He roams free around camp and whenever he is needed Percy calls for him."

"Then why would Pegs wait in there for three days and make us wait with him?" Emily interrogated as she was starting to get annoyed. "Paelen says he keeps insisting that he'll show up."

Thalia shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he feels guilty that his son's death was his fault and doesn't want to face Reyna."

"And how would you know that?"

"I heard my uncle talking to Chiron about it when I was walking past the Big House." Thalia casually mentioned. "Lord Pegasus isn't going to leave until he has the courage to apologize to Reyna."

"Let's change the subject!" Annabeth suggested as she tried to stop another oncoming fight. "You shouldn't shout Athena's Roman name like you did before. When you call a god by the opposite name than what they are, they change forms. My mother did not have a good experience a while back in her Roman form so she prefers her Greek form."

Before Emily could ask what happened, Reyna appeared with a grim look on her face. It didn't seem to have been that way for long though. When Reyna caught sight of the three teenagers, her mood dropped even more. Not bothering to look at Emily, she told the demigods, "Meet in the Hades cabin during lunch. We've got something important to tell you."

"Hazel?"

"Hazel." Reyna confirmed before hurrying off, leaving Thalia and Emily confused.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized with no sincerity in her voice. "We have to go. If you are wondering where to go for the mess hall, follow the path and it should lead you there."

Emily had no time to thank the daughter of the Wisdom Goddess. She was already dragging her friend away as they headed straight for the black cabin.

* * *

As soon as the conch horn was blown for lunch, the Big Three children, the three girls, and Will headed straight for Hades cabin. Not much can be said about what the inside of the cabin looked like. The walls were pitch black and there was no light except for the ones that came from windows, which were quite small. There were two queen size beds on each side of the room pushed against a wall, one for Hazel and the other for Nico.

The demigods seemed to separate from each other. The Romans were sitting on Hazel's bed and the Greeks were on or by Nico's. Will and Nico were sitting side by side against a wall as they discreetly hid their holding hands. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the bed while Thalia had laid down with her legs on top of the couple's lap. Piper didn't want to get in the way of the trio so she sat in front of the bed with her back against Annabeth's legs. Hazel and Jason were sitting on the bed, while Reyna was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

After hearing the legend of the Flame from the Romans, the Greek demigods finally had an understanding of who Emily was.

"Wait," Thalia insisted with curiosity. "What does that have to do with Hazel?"

Three boys showed immediate concern, with Nico being the worst. "Hazel?" Nico repeated incredulously as he looked at his sister. "What about Hazel?"

Every one stared at Hazel waiting for her to respond to the question. She couldn't answer. A lump formed in her throat preventing her from speaking. She couldn't even look at her brother who was staring intently at her. Tears would form even more looking at him than looking away. She hid her face in Jason's shoulder so she couldn't see them looking at her.

Jason, who knew the legend, answered for her. "There is another part to the story of the Flame. A story that only the four of us," he gestured to himself, the two Roman girls, and Annabeth, "and the Big Three know about."

"Athena knows as well." Annabeth corrected.

"Who told her?"

"Poseidon obviously. The other two wouldn't say a word to her about it."

"I thought they had a feud." Will butted in

"They called a truce after the-ummm. . . _incident _last summer." Percy explained as he pulled Annabeth closer to her out of instinct.

"The other part of the legend mainly revolves around Pluto." Reyna said as she placed a comforting hand on Hazel's shoulder. "More specifically, his children.

"You see, at the beginning of the Titan war, Pluto had joined with the Titans. The Titans believed Pluto joined because he did not agree with his brothers, Neptune and Jupiter. In reality Pluto was a spy to learn what the Titans' objective was."

"Keep in mind this is a Roman story," Jason added, "so this never happened with the Greeks."

"Pluto returned to his brothers to tell what he had found out." Reyna continued on. "A weapon was being made to age the Olympians. Soon afterwards Emily appeared from the future to destroy the weapon because of what it would do in the future. After the weapon was destroyed, she went back to her time and the Olympians defeated the Titans and Gaea, who was fighting with them on their side.

"Gaea was the first to fall, and when she did, she put a curse on Pluto for being a traitor. One of his children would destroy the Flame and they would die in the process. His brothers promised to keep his children away, but it was hard to do so when Jupiter agreed with Vesta's plan to put part of the Flame inside a girl, which would be transferred to another girl after their death. Gaea knew Vesta would come up with that idea and had placed the curse to end the reincarnation of the Flame. Since none of the Olympians knew which girl had the Flame in her, it is almost impossible to keep Pluto's child away from her."

While Reyna had told the other part of the Flame story, Hazel had buried her head into Jason's shoulder as far as she could go. The tears seemed to form, but they didn't spill. It was as if they were building up for that one moment.

"The Big Three didn't think to tell Emily?" Will questioned as he tightened his grip on Nico's hand, who was starting to get a little scared.

"Neptune wanted to tell." Jason agreed. "However Jupiter told him he would only agree if Pluto would be the one tell Emily. Pluto didn't-_doesn't _have the heart or the guts to tell her."

"But his child is only cursed to be the enemy of Emily." Piper said.

"Not just an enemy." Percy insisted as he finally understood what was going on. "Something far more dangerous than that."

"Like what?"

He stood up from the bed, forcing Thalia to move her legs and walked over to Hazel. He knelt down before her and grabbed her hand with both his hands causing her to look at him. His eyes were full of sympathy and determination, which made her think he would put an end to anyone that would hurt her.

He promised on everything he believed in, "Hazel, I swear on the River Styx you will not be the reason the Flame is killed."

Thunder boomed in the distance, and it was quite larger than all the others in the past. Nico, who was now shaking uncontrollably from fear, insisted, "Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on before I lose it."

Hazel turned her head to look at her distressed brother. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears streamed down her face as she tried to gain the courage to tell him the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm the killer of the Flame."


End file.
